


lust of the night

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Emma, Dark Swan, F/M, This is very twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she comes to him at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	lust of the night

**Author's Note:**

> A twisted little one shot.

At first he had thought that summoning her had been a mistake. She’d appeared in the night, in the middle of his room on the Jolly Roger, with a cackle of pure madness. But then the sounds of insanity shifted to an almost whimper of his name as her eyes met his and the weight of the world seemed to lift off her shoulders for _one_ single moment.

She clung to him like the world depended upon them touching.

But then the moment faded and she dissolved into madness once more.

Though there were moments when Emma was fully lucid, her madness slowly became his addiction of choice. He was addicted to the way she would shove him back onto his bunk and straddle him. Tangled up in each other in a power play for dominance.

She wouldn’t let them kiss. Not lip-to-lip at least. But she would suck on his pulse point until his he was marked black and blue and her family wondered what he was getting up to at night.

He never pushed for more. The game he played with her darker persona was enough for him. Because despite her mad-woman persona, tainted with the darkness of the dagger and warring with the light that refused to die from within her, she was _still_ Emma. She still wanted him and he still craved her.

“Three weeks you’ve possessed my dagger,” She taunted, lips pressed just beneath his ear. “You could have me do whatever you pleased, Killian.” Emma all but hissed out, nipping at his earlobe. “Wrap your fingers around the dagger and order me to _service_ the Captain. To get down on my knees and polish you off.”

Killian swallowed thickly, fingers winding their way through her tangled mass of hair. “I would never command you in that way Emma.”

“I thought you’d follow me into the dark.”

He knew better. He knew that her last wish had been for them to save her, not for him to fall into the dark with her. But it was so tempting. Because darkness was tempting when it tangled the very thing you yearned for in front of you.

“Don’t you know what I want _Hook_?” She said lowly, jerking at his dark hair, meeting his eyes. “All these nights I’ve sat here grinding down against your cock and you’ve never faltered. I’m beginning to think you’re not interested. You can hurt a girl’s ego with that.”

Killian rolled them over, pinning her beneath him. “Emma don’t.” He told her, even as he stared down into her eyes that seemed to burn with desire for him.

She fumbled, reaching down between them, hiking her skirt up around her hips. “It didn’t take _me_ away.” She said insistently as her fingers vanished beneath the material of her skirt. “I want you _in_ me.”

Killian shook his head, though his resolve was slowly slipping. She was lowly moaning his name as she pleasured herself. He could hear her fingers sliding over her slick flesh. “This was supposed to be special.”

Emma laughed then, her head tilted back as the bark of laughter turned into a heady moan. “I said I loved you as I sacrificed myself, when I could have fucking said it happily sitting on you in my bed. But I choked and I ruined that beautiful moment. Why should fucking me be _special_?”

Killian leaned down, as though he might kiss her, but he knew their evening romps had always forbidden that. Instead his lips _nearly_ ghosted over hers and he trailed them over her jaw and down her throat. “Because it’s not just _fucking_ Emma.” He growled out close to her ear, his hand slipping from her hair as he reached down between her thighs. He shoved her hand away and took its place. “And you know that.”

He stroked her slick folds teasingly, taking his time as he explored her. She was whispering dirty little strands of words encouraging him. He thrust two fingers into her, hooking them upwards just right, seeking out that sweet spot within her, his thumb pressed against her clit. He was determined to get her off.

He’d imagined this moment. Emma beneath him, writhing with pleasure, _howling_ out his name. Only the romance was nearly gone. Instead there was only pure lust, tinged with the faintest hints of the romance they had lost _that_ night. There were no more tender moments between them. No falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Emma was being overly dramatic in the way she reacted to his touches and somehow he found that wildly appealing. How her back was arched and she was keening for him. Her eyes clenched shut and her lips parted with cries of his name. She was wild. He knew it was the strange dark magic that now slipped through her veins and he was addicted to it. Addicted to her.

“I need you _in_ me.” She panted, her fingers curling around his wrist. “I want to feel you in me.” She stuck out her bottom lip as she tilted her head to meet his eyes. “ _Killian_.”

Killian held her gaze for a long moment, his fingers still working over her slick sex, coaxing her towards the end of her release. Her face was etched with pleasure, lips parting with little whimpering moans. “I love you Emma.” He told her and for a moment, through the dark haze of lust – he saw _her_.

Emma’s hands fumbled between them as she worked his trousers open. In a flash of limbs she rolled them over so he was beneath her. She guided his hand to her breast as she shifted above him, grinding herself against his cock, before she was _finally_ sinking down onto him, taking him all the way into her. She found a tempo, slow and steady and enough to drive them both wild.

“I love _you_.” She whispered, her lashes fluttering in an all-too-familiar way as she looked down at him. If only for tonight, the darkness was tamed. The madness slipped away and gave way to a new sort of madness. Two people swept up in the lust of the night. A madness of its own design.

 

 


End file.
